Eva
Light yellowish gray with Dark cobalt bluish gray markings |eye_color= Moderate azure |alignment=Evil |residence= Big City, formerly Ever Grey Swamp, formerly Pocketville |family= Princess Ava (sister) |friends= Zull, Gort, Krakia, Pet Buster |first_appearance=Episode 1: "The Friendship Ceremony" |latest_appearance= Episode 52: "Together Forever: Part 2" |voice_actors=Katherine Wilson/Rebecca Forstadt (English) Marcella Silvestri (Italian) France Bastoen (French) Barbara Kałużuna (Polish) Erdős Borcsa (Hungarian) |collar_color = Dark magentaish gray Brownish gray spikes}} 'Eva '(Ima in Italian and other languages) is a seal-point Siamese, Princess Ava's evil twin sister, and the main antagonist of the series. She is one of the two cats of the fictional Felis aulicus breed ("Cat of the Royal Court" in Latin), the rarest cat species known to people in the Big City. Jealous of Ava's position of power, she hatches a plan to steal the Friendship Heart while her sister is busy with the Friendship Ceremony. She ends up breaking the Friendship Heart in two and accidentally sending Ava to the Big City. She escapes capture with one half of the jewel, leaving the other half in the heroes' paws. Determined to become the next monarch of the Pocket Kingdom, she does everything she can to recover that half and keep Kate, Magic, and the Royal Guards from bringing Ava back. As fate would have it, however, this dark obsession leads to her end as the Petbuster's prisoner. Appearance Eva is beige with dark gray colorpoint markings on her ears, face, legs, and tail, and has blue eyes. She has a beauty mark next to her left eye. In the first episode, she wears a dark purple collar with light gray spikes. Personality Her defining characteristic is envy, since she was very jealous of Ava and that’s what drove her to do such bad things. However, she was only jealous for Ava’s power. That’s not to say Eva is without authority herself- She shows it very well when she deals with her lackeys. Eva is intelligent, clever, devious and always devises cunning plans. However, they fail all the time (due to Zull and Gort’s incompetence). She knows a lot about laws in Pocketville, and she knows how the Pocketpedia works. She managed to lure Kate and the Royal Guards by bringing Leo to the Ever Grey Swamp. She even won over the Pet Buster by striking a deal to send him pets in exchange for keeping Ava prisoner. She is able to detect weaknesses in people, like with the snow leopard protecting the Never Alone Flower. She is also incredibly brave, as she decided to stay in the Ever Grey Swamp, a place other pets fear and would never go to (even Zull and Gort were hesitant). It adds to her cleverness because she knew nobody would come to stop her. She also dared to meet Durillia, someone who a lot of people have feared, and she showed no hesitation or fear. She is also one full of hatred. She hates everyone, including her lackeys, and she hates her own sister the most due to her extreme jealousy of Ava's title. In the episode "Operation Princess: Part 2", she tells Ava that she has hated her for her entire life, and she had even tried to kill Ava in the past by breaking off a large tree branch with a rope tied to it, but only ended up injuring her leg, which Ava believed was simply an accident. However, what Eva stated was vague, as there is no way that Eva would hate her sister ever since she was born. Many people have speculated that she was lying. Trivia * Eva is known to be a one-dimensional villain to many people, as she claims to have been evil the whole time. In fact, Eva doesn’t have any known redeeming factors, as she is known to turn away from anything positive. * Eva's growls sound more like a dog's growl rather than a cat's for unknown reasons. Quotes ”''If those Royal Guards think they’ve seen the last of me, they are very much mistaken. When the time is right, I shall show them who is the rightful princess of the kingdom...”'' ~Evershell the Wise "Finally, I will be the indisputable queen of the Pocket Kingdom! I will have unlimited power!" ~White Paw: Part 2 "Ha! My trap has worked! Everyone's busy and no one can stop me! Friendship Heart, here I come!" ~Together Forever: Part 2 Gallery Eva_cunning.jpg|Eva Eva_full_friendship_heart.jpg|Eva with the whole Friendship Heart! Eva_paw.jpg|So beautiful, but so evil... Eva,_Zull_and_Gort.jpg|Eva with Zull and Gort. eva sleeping.png|ZzZzZzZz... cuccioliFoto6.jpg|Meanwhile in Pocketville... cuccioliFoto8.jpg|This hole sure is some trap! image.png|One is not amused. Fanart Eva_by_fairytalekitty-d4a4k0o.png Capture9888.PNG|Eva and Ava 87.png|Ava gives Eva a golden picture frame. lol.png|Ava gets the Friendship Heart, but Eva is sad because she wants it, too. Untitled56.png|Eva wants the Friendship Heart! save eva.jpg|If Eva ever realised how bad and selfish she was... there's no coming back... EvaDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's depiction of a reformed Eva (Queen Eva) Merchandise EvaFigure.png|A figure of Eva Category:Character Category:Pocketville Citizen Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cats Category:Villain Category:Main Characters Category:Royal